Social networks permit users to post information about themselves and to communicate with other people, e.g., their friends, family, and co-workers. Additionally, through the social network, users may post information about various events, including, e.g., traffic delays, accidents, flight information, concerts, conferences, fairs, fires, emergencies, and so forth. In this example, a user may search through posts in the social network for information about an event, e.g., to determine what other users of the social network have posted about the event.